The Powerpuff Girls (characters)
) Powerless Girls (by Mojo Jojo) Stupid Wimpy Lame-O Girls (by Brick) Sugarpuffs (by Major Glory) Pickle Cart Killers (by Major) Little Angels (by Professor) | aliases = The Whoopass Girls (Original Student Films) | home = Professor Utonium's House, Townsville USA | abilities = Numerous superpowers inherited from Chemical X | weapon = Dynamo | occupation = Defenders of Townsville | affiliation =The Donut Repair Club | species = Artificial Humans | gender = Female. | height = | weight = | hair = Red ( ) Blonde ( ) Black ( ) | eyes = Pink (Blossom) Blue (Bubbles) Green (Buttercup) | era = 1998 series, Powerpuff Girls Z (cameo), 2016 series (Bubbles' original design was used in one episode) | publisher = | debut = Whoopass Stew (as the Whoopass Girls) Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (as the Powerpuff Girls) Insect Inside (proper series debut) | final = | creator = Craig McCracken | voice = Catherine Cavadini Tara Strong EG Daily | teacher = (superpowers, formerly) (school) | student = |birth = The Powerpuff Girls Movie}} The Powerpuff Girls are a trio of artificially made superhuman kindergarteners created by Professor Utonium. They are the title characters of the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls, ''the 2016 reboot of the same name, and the anime ''Powerpuff Girls Z. There is an article of the same name, you may be looking for The Powerpuff Girls series page! Members Official Members #Blossom (The Commander and the Leader) #Bubbles (The Joy and the Laughter) #Buttercup (The Toughest Fighter) Honorary Members Original Series/2016 Reboot: #Bunny (deceased, appears only in Twisted Sister) #Bullet (lives in woods now, first appeared in Stray Bullet) #Princess Morbucks (first appeared in Stuck Up, Up, and Away, became a temporary member in Boy Toys #Blisstina (first appears in the 2016 reboot episode the Power of Four only) Creation In The Powerpuff Girls, the girls were created by Professor Utonium. Initially only meant to be created out of "sugar, spice, and everything nice", the Professor accidentally added Chemical X to the concoction after his then lab assistant, Jojo (later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo), shoved him into a nearby bottle of the mysterious liquid, thus granting the ensuing girls with their superpowers. After the events of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil"Quote from the opening of the original 1998 series in the city of Townsville, USA and saving the world before bedtime. In'' Powerpuff Girls Z'', Ken (Utonium's son) uses Chemical Z to destroy a giant glacier caused by global climate change. However, the impact of Chemical Z caused several black and white lights to appear in the Tokyo sky. Three ordinary girls, Momoko Akatsutsumi ("Hyper" Blossom), Miyako Gotokuji ("Rolling" Bubbles), and Kaoru Mastubara ("Powered" Buttercup), were engulfed in white lights and were transformed into the Powerpuff Girls Z. During the anime, the girls most often fight people, animals and objects affected by the black lights and Him's black particles. Appearance in The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls are drawn almost completely out of round and soft shapes with only Buttercup having sharp edges in her design, which contrasts to the primarily blocky and angular locations and characters within the original series. They wear small dresses with a black stripe across the middle, frilly white panties, white tights and black strapped Mary Jane shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, stubby arms and legs, and, although they are able to hear, smell, touch and hold, have no necks, noses, ears, fingers, or toes (often joked about in the series). They stand 2' 3" and weigh 61lbs. Whether they actually have the aforementioned features or not is not fully clear; in the episode "Criss Cross Crisis," when the Girls switch bodies with other people in Townsville, Buttercup, who had swapped bodies with Professor Utonium, complained that her hand did not work when trying to pick up the phone (meaning that the girls' fingerless hands could pick things up at will.) However, in the same episode, Bubbles, in the Mayor's body, is seen using a toothbrush without trouble, and the characters who are in the girls' bodies have no issue holding objects. In the episode "Curses," all three of the girls play "rock-scissors-paper," and can apparently distinguish who chose what. Additionally, Bubbles counts on her unseen fingers in the episode "Mo Job" and Buttercup snaps her fingers in "Boogie Frights." However, in "Oops, I Did It Again," the Professor dreams of normal versions of the girls, "The Run-of-the-Mill Girls," each with the features clearly. Former/Honorary Team Members Bunny In the episode "Twisted Sister," the girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named Bunny in order to ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. Bunny was voiced by the late Christine Cavanaugh. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artficial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, and what the girls considered to be "everything nice," which included "a knuckle sandwich" by Buttercup). While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match), her appearance is rather abnormal (due to the use of imitation ingredients). She was much larger (both in height and weight) than her predecessors, had horribly crooked teeth and was noticeably deformed. She was also extremely naïve which led to her oversimplifying her sisters orders, thus when she confronted two cops taking in a couple of crooks who were brandishing guns, she beat up the cops and threw them in jail as the criminals were technically the ones in danger, and promptly started to release other criminals, thinking they were good. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to the instability of her composition, she explodes at the end of the brawl, leaving behind only a piece of her dress. Bullet Bullet is a squirrel who was given Chemical X by Bubbles in order to overcome the lethal injuries she had been given by a hawk. As a result, she gained the powers of the Powerpuff Girls, and is currently the protector of Townsville woods. She appeared in the episodes Stray Bullet and The City of Nutsville. Dexter In the comics "Super Secret Crisis War!" and "Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!," the girls gained a non-Powerpuff Girl named Dexter (the main character of Dexter's LaboratoryThe original Powerpuff Girls series is considered to be in the same universe as Dexter's Laboratory.). He is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory next to his bedroom. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family. He is always working on new inventions and creations every day, but his hyperactive yet cute and lovely big sister Dee Dee is always breaking into his lab and destroying his work. The plots of this show mainly revolve around his relationship with his sister and everything that happens between the two. He is currently being voiced by Candi Milo and was formerly being voiced by Christine Cavanaugh before she retired. He has made several cameo appearances throughout The Powerpuff Girls series (alongside other characters like Quackor and Dee Dee) History of the Powerpuff Girls Super Powers Likes & Dislikes Likes *The City of Townsville *Professor Utonium *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Bellum *Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets *Robin Snyder *Candy *April *The multiplex *Fighting crime (depending on what kind of crime) *Color and sound in Townsville *Music and dancing *Playing together *BEEBO *Tag *Each other Dislikes *Supervillains (especially Mojo Jojo) *Getting sunburned *Failing to save the day *Slient movies *Citiesville *Being called brats *Losing their superpowers *Liver and Onions *Being woken up during their bedtime to fight crime Gallery Click here to visit the Powerpuff Girls' gallery Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances Like the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z possess the ability to fly and have super strength, and their outfits seem to be indestructible (or at least very durable). Unlike the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z trio are teenagers and have necks, ears, fingers, toes, and noses. In addition, each of the girls wields a weapon, a super-powered version of toys being played with by children they protected from the white light which made them Powerpuff Girls Z. An interesting Note is that in one episode of The Powerpuff Girls Z a reference is made to the original Powerpuff Girls when the Powerpuff Girl Z were traveling through various universes and HIM threw them off course by sending them to the Powerpuff Girls universe while they were fighing the Giant Fish balloon from the episode Uh Oh... Dynamo, the girls can even be seen flying by on screen for a second and The ending theme heart backdrop can be seen in this scene as well. In the episode The Rowdyruff Boys, Mojo makes a robot made from the remains of old robots, and part of the robot is a giant lizard made of block layer and in a fit of rage Kaoru starts swinging her hammer and knocking of layers. This is a clear reference to the Sonic X Episode "The Last Resort." 2016 Series Appearances These versions of the Powerpuff Girls in this 2016 reboot series look nearly identical to their original 1998 counterparts, but each of their hair styles are different: Blossom's bow is much rounder whereas her original 1998 counterpart's bow is pointy. Bubbles has blue barrettes in her pigtails unlike her original 1998 counterpart, and Buttercup's hairstyle is identical to her original 1998 counterpart's hairstyle except the 2016 version of Buttercup has a tuft/cowlick on the back of her head. Also these versions of the girls also attend Midway Elementary School have smartphones for when they are called to save the day whereas their original 1998 counterparts still use the standard hotline, and that their original 1998 counterparts still attend Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Also these versions of the Powerpuff Girls have the same superpowers like their original 1998 counterparts, but unlike their original 1998 counterparts, these versions of the Powerpuff Girls have the power to project a giant glowing energized aura around their bodies, which can change into the shape of anything they desire: for Blossom, her aura changes into various household/school items. Bubbles's light blue aura changes into the shapes of various animals, and Buttercup's light green aura changes into the shape of various war, military, and fighting weapons. It is revealed in the five-part special of the reboot the Power of Four that the Girls have an long lost older sister named Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium who was created by the 2016 version of Professor Utonium out of sugar, spice, and everything nice but with and accidental addition of Chemical W, before he created the girls. Bliss doesn't quite meet the same standards of the "perfect little girl", and has emotional instability, where whenever she becomes too excited or upset about someone or something, she causes severe harm to everyone and everything she comes into contact with. This effectively makes the 2016 Powerpuff Girls the first three versions to have an estranged older sister who is the fourth Powerpuff Girls whereas their original 1998 counterparts do not have any older or younger superpowered siblings following the sudden loss of Bunny. Different Languages *In France their known as Belle ("beauty"), Bulle ("bubble") and Rebelle ("rebel"). *In Italy, their names are Lolly (Blossom), Dolly (Bubbles) and Molly (Buttercup). *In China, their Chinese names are two same Chinese words, not actually translated by original English names. Their names in Chinese are "花花" ("flower") for Blossom, "泡泡" ("bubble") for Bubbles and "毛毛" ("hairy") for Buttercup. *In the Latin Spanish dub, Las Chicas Superpoderosas, their names are Bombón ("bonbon") for Blossom, Burbuja ("bubble") for Bubbles and Bellota ("acorn") for Buttercup *In the Castilian Spanish dub as ''Las Supernenas, ''their names are Pétalo ("petal") for Blossom, Burbuja ("bubble") for Bubbles and Cactus ("cactus") for Buttercup. Trivia *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were each named by the Professor's initial observation of their mannerisms thus are named according to their personalities. Blossom was named for being open and approachable. Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name. Buttercup however, received her name simply "because it also begin with a 'B'," leading to her personality. *The girls are ticklish as shown in Powerprof. *The ingredients used to make the Powerpuff Girls (And, in turn, the Rowdyruff Boys) are based on the Nursery rhyme "What are Little Girls Made of?" *They have alternative/parallel appearances as the Run of the Mill Girls (Oops, I Did It Again) and Steamypuff Girls (West in Pieces), etc., *Blossom's weakness is the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard, as revealed in the book "Scary Princess" where Princess tells Ace Blossom's weakness and he uses it on her. *In "The City Of Clipsville", where the girls appear as teenagers, they have abandoned their main purpose in life which is fighting crime and are living normal teenage lives. They also develop crushes on their teenage male counterparts (The Rowdyruff Boys) who also have abandoned their purpose in life which is destroying the girls, They then organise dates with their counterparts. However, the girls were really ditzy, succeeding in only confusing the boys in the flashback and when it was over, Buttercup said, "Boy were we dumb.", and her sisters agreed. The Rowdyruff Boys are also the only villains who the girls were unable to directly defeat in battle. *In Craig McCraken's original illustration, Bubbles and Buttercup's color schemes were swapped. *The girls' greatest weakness is their constant arguing, as seen in "Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs". *"Reeking Havoc" establishes that April is the girls' favorite month. *In the making of their first WAC short "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins", the girls' name had to be changed from "Whoopass". Suggestions included "The Whoopus Girls", "The Sugarstars Sweets" and "The Ultraviolets" among others until two friends of Craig McCracken's separately came up with the name "Powerpuff". *In some episodes, Bubbles and Buttercup have slept on the wrong sides of the bed and failed to realize it. *The girls iconic "bug eyes" are based on Margaret Keane's waifs. *The Powerpuff Girl's appeared in a powfactor music video with Blossom on acoustic guitar, Buttercup on electric guitar, and Bubbles on the drums. References Category:Characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Heroes Category:Townsville Category:Teams Category:Females Category:Children Category:Trios Category:Triplets Category:2016 TV series Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Category:Female Heroes